Zelos Wilder vs Zidane Tribal
Description This One Minute Melee features Zelos Wilder from Tales of Symphonia and Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. Which of these skirt chasing ladies men will come out on top? (don't worry, I'll actually have a winner in this battle) Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Lindblum Industrial District ''Cue Music 1 "...I swear I didn't mean to do that!" "I should smack you for that!" "Ow! That was a kick! Get your words straight!" Monkey boy Zidane Tribal had just pissed off the wrong girl as he quickly found himself getting thrown out of the Doom Pub. Literally. "Oh... come on, it was a simple mistake!" "Stay away from my sister you damn pervert!" *SLAM* Zidane walked off with a snarky mutter of "Tsundere jerk... Why is it always the cute ones? I really liked her hair too..." Fellow cassanova Zelos Wilder wasn't exactly having the best day either. "...I'm a gentleman actually." "Oh crap, sorry. I didn't know it was you colonel. You know you really should cut your hair." "You're one to talk. Haven't I already seen you make the same mistake twice? Today?" "...When was the second time?" Colonel Curtiss simply gave a sigh and left with an unheard insult. "Yeah well, that's why you're still single... And there's his hot date right next to him..." Zelos just shook his head and ran off hoping to forget this scene, coincidentally along the same path of one Mr Tribal. "Festival of the Hunt eh? Sounds radical!" Zelos cheered at the sign-up post. Zidane quickly took notice. "Well hellooooo beautiful. What's your name?" "...I'M A DUDE DAMMIT!" "You sure about that? You've got longass red hair and you're wearing PINK for crying out loud!" "That's it! I've had enough of this crap!" Zelos yelled out while getting his sword and shield ready. Zidane flipped back and pulled out his twin daggers. "Hey, that's not a bad idea! A good show of steel should attract a few chick's attention!" "Sounds good to me, I'm so gonna kick your ass!" "No no no, I'm gonna kick your ass!" THINGS ARE REALLY HEATING UP FIGHT! '''Cue Music 2 “Double Demon Fang!” Zelos fired out two energy shock waves along the ground, to which Zidane simply charged through with his daggers. “Stings huh?” Booster 8 collided with the red head, setting him up for a blast of Free Energy. Zelos tumbled along the street and began focusing his power in preparation. “Thunder Blade!” The spear of thunder stopped the monkey in his tracks as Zelos closed in for a devastating combo. “Lightning Blade!” “Light Spear!” “Hell Pyre!” Having found himself literally smoking after that last fireball, Zidane stopped himself against a wall and decided to play up his own projectile game. “Dodge this!” Zelos caught the full blast of Solution 9 as he landed from his last combo. He quickly tucked into a nearby alley to ready another spell. Not wanting to get zapped again, Zidane ran along the wall to intercept the chosen one. He threw his daggers down but Zelos back stepped it at the last second, unleashing an “Eruption!” from the ground. Capitalizing on the monkey’s vulnerability, Zelos used “Victory Light Spear!” to knock Zidane further up the wall. The blonde fired off three slow projectiles with Scoop Art to cover a retreat to the rooftop. “Heh, I knew you were all talk.” Zelos smirked as he easily dodged the blasts and parkoured up to the roof, much to Zidane’s advantage. Zelos attempted a “Sonic Thrust!” which Zidane easily back flipped away from. “Too slow! Now FLY AWAY!” Zelos was caught up in Stellar Circle 5’s vortex before hurtling off to the next rooftop. “You’re not getting away!” Zidane wouldn’t let him off that easily and charged through with Grand Lethal. Zelos quickly healed himself with “First Aid!” and prepared for the simian’s landing. Zidane tried to catch the pink warrior in a torrent with Shift Break to which he simply rolled to the side. The two began clashing blades on the roof, neither gaining a significant advantage until Zelos attacked every man’s Weak Spot for massive damage. “WHAT THE HELL MAN!? NOT COOL!” Zidane cried as he clutched his manhood in pain. Zelos was ready to show off with his flashiest combo yet. “Let’s try this again!” “Sonic Thrust!” “Super Lightning Blade!” “Fierce Demon Fang!” “Severing Wind!” Zelos took a moment to smirk mockingly before preparing his best move. “You ready for this? Struggle against these holy chains… Shining Bind!” He took another moment to gloat as Zidane was sent off to the edge of the roof. “And THAT’s why you’re still single!” He then began charging one last spell. '''TIME’S RUNNING OUT! “Oh that’s it! Time to get serious!” Zidane flashed with energy before changing appearance entirely. He had entered a Trance. “Bwahahahaha! Wow, and you said I looked like a girl! What the hell are you even wearing!” Zelos laughed as he unleashed judgment. Zidane nimbly flipped and jumped past the beams of light that came down, fury steaming in his eyes. “Burn it up!” Zelos was too distracted to notice a Tidal Flame coming his way. He launched into the air above the street, which Zidane chased after. He somersaulted up with his daggers before letting lose more slashes faster than the eye could track. He proceeded to further assault the chosen one with small energy beams. “I gotcha now!” 3… Meo Twister was a success, but the blonde wasn’t finished. “It’s not over yet!” 2… Defying the laws of physics, Zidane charged through the red head at multiple angles at blinding speeds. 1… He proceeded to combine his daggers into a large dual blade to ready one final strike. “And for the final touch, FLY AWAY!” KO! ''' The red head exploded from the assault of Reverse Gaia and landed head first into a nearby trash can. Zidane’s trance had ended and he landed on the street like a cat, clearly the entire district was watching their spectacle. Zidane smiled in response and was about to help Zelos out of the bin before noticing something else. “Whew, that was fun! You know, we might- Oh hi Noire! You did see that right?” Zidane ran off to flirt with the black haired girl that just literally kicked his ass while Zelos gave a weary middle finger in response. "That's why you're still single..." Results Cue Music 3 '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ZIDANE TRIBAL! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees